


Interesting Propositions

by aewgliriel



Series: If This Is Wrong [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: New Jedi Order Era - All Media Types
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6020466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aewgliriel/pseuds/aewgliriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyp has a proposition for Jaina she's unable to refuse. Takes place during "Edge Of Victory II: Rebirth".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interesting Propositions

After so long cooped up in the cockpit of her fighter, the hot water felt incredible to Jaina's stiff joints. She sank into the tub with a sigh.  
  
Steam rose from the water into the icy air, almost filling the room with a warm cloud. Jaina stretched, breasts rising above the surface of the water, and her nipples pebbled in the cold. She covered them with her hands, shivering a little, then rolled the tips between her fingers.  
  
Kyp's voice came unbidden into her mind, along with a memory of the way that smile had made her stomach tingle. _”Then we'll see what other propositions you might find interesting.”_  
  
Jaina bit her lip, tugging at her nipples as that same tingle flooded her belly. She pressed her thighs together under the water, thinking about the handsome Jedi Master and the way he'd looked at her.  
  
She was eighteen, and she'd kissed a few guys, but she was still a virgin. None of the boys she'd kissed in her young life had prompted that little spark of heat like Kyp Durron did. She wasn't sure what was different about this. It was _Kyp_. He was almost twice her age, thirty-two to her eighteen, but…  
  
She cupped her left breast with a hand, sliding the other down her flat stomach and under the water, where she spent a few moments stroking her thigh. Her fingers got closer and closer to the curls at the apex of her thighs, and finally she let herself press her fingers against her mound, breath catching as she imagined kissing the Jedi Master.  
  
Oh, she thought. That was a good fantasy. Older man, sexy, dangerous and forbidden. Jaina parted her netherlips with her fingertips and found her clit, flicking the pads of said fingers over the little nub. She sucked in a breath, splaying her legs wider.  
  
“Mm.” She squeezed her breast, pretending it was his hand touching her. Jaina circled her clit, hips pushing forward.  
  
Moaning a little, she slid a finger into herself, then a second, thrusting the digits as her breathing turned heavy. She wanted sex, wanted to know what it felt like to have a man inside her instead of just her fingers. Jaina pictured Kyp above her and she groaned.  
  
She didn't notice the door open, with her eyes closed and lost in her little fantasy. She didn't know she wasn't alone until the voice said, “You're really lucky I'm the only Jedi on this rock besides you, with the way you're broadcasting.”  
  
Jaina gasped, eyes popping wide. Kyp crouched by the side of the tub, green eyes dark and hot, a smirk curving his lips. His gaze raked over her, taking in her flushed face, bare breasts and hard nipples, and her hand under the water.  
  
She gulped, quickly crossing her arms over her chest. Kyp arched a brow, then stood and started removing his shirt.  
  
“Wh-what are you doing?” she asked, voice barely above a whisper.  
  
He just looked at her as he dropped the shirt on the ground. Then he yanked off his boots. Next he unzipped the fly of his pants. Jaina couldn't look away. An impressive erection sprang free when he pushed the pants down his hips, and she unconsciously licked her lips.  
  
Kyp finished stripping and lowered himself into the water. “You want me,” he stated. “I can feel it. You were practically shoving that fantasy into my brain. I want you, so let's do something about it.”  
  
She swallowed hard. “Um.”  
  
He moved through the water to where she knelt and threaded his fingers into her wet hair. “How's this for an interesting proposition?” he asked, and kissed her.  
  
This was just about the last thing Jaina had expected to happen, but unexpected or not, she wanted it. Wanted him. She didn't care if it was appropriate or not.  
  
She looped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, pressing her body to his. Kyp groaned, a sound that sent desire spiralling through her, and pulled her tight against him. His cock dug into her belly, hard and demanding.  
  
He shifted, pressing her against the side of the tub, her breasts crushed to his chest. Jaina moaned into his mouth, her hands now sliding down his back.  
  
He dragged his mouth from hers, breathing hard. “I shouldn't be doing this,” he bit out. “You're so innocent.”  
  
“First time for everything,” she breathed. “I want you.”  
  
Kyp's hands cupped her bottom, lifting her in the water as he sat back in his heels so that she straddled his hips under the water. The hard length of his erection slid through her folds and she whimpered.  
  
“Kyp,” she breathed. “Please.”  
  
He reached between them with his free hand, the other holding her steady, and sought for her clit. He rubbed it with his thumb, making her hips jerk. His middle finger speared inside her and Jaina bit her lip, unable to take her eyes off his face.  
  
“You're so wet,” he groaned.  
  
“I'm in a tub of water,” Jaina joked.  
  
“Jay,” Kyp gritted.  
  
Jaina flattened her hands on his chest. “Let's do this. I want it to be you.”  
  
He shuddered, cock jerking, and his hand tightened on her hip almost hard enough to bruise. He dragged her against him, kissing her hungrily. Jaina rocked her hips against him, against his erection.  
  
Kyp withdrew his hand and used it to grip himself, holding his shaft steady. “This may hurt,” he warned her.  
  
She rolled her hips, bringing him dangerously close to her entrance. “Do it.”  
  
He thrust up as he pulled her hips down, the blunt head of his penis sliding into her tight heat. Jaina gasped at the bite of her hymen tearing. She knew it didn't have to, but she wanted it done once and for all.  
  
“Unh! Oh, Force,” she breathed, as his hard length filled her. “Kyp.”  
  
“Gods, you're tight. You okay?”  
  
She shifted her hips experimentally. It wasn't exactly comfortable, but just knowing he was inside her made up for it. “Yeah, I'm good.”  
  
Kyp kissed her, one hand cupping her breast. He rolled his hips and Jaina shuddered, making a little noise of need that nearly undid him.  
  
He rose, lifting her out of the water to set her on the edge of the tub, where it was flush with the floor. The move dislodged him and he slid back in. Jaina jerked, legs going tight around his hips.  
  
“I hurt you?” he rasped.  
  
“Nuh-uh.”  
  
Kyp curved an arm around her back to hold her upright as he gave a few testing thrusts. Jaina pressed close, biting his bottom lip.  
  
“Your father is gonna kill me,” he breathed.  
  
“He'll never know.”  
  
Groaning, Kyp covered her mouth with his own, giving in to the need to move. He started slow, letting Jaina adjust, which she appreciated. This wasn't how she'd planned on losing her virginity. She'd been expecting a fumbling encounter quickly forgotten, probably with Zekk. Not this, not to be so skillfully fucked in a ‘fresher by Kyp Durron.  
  
She must have projected that, because he drew back with a laugh, his mouth sliding down the column of her throat. Jaina leaned back, pushing her breasts up, and he closed his mouth around one nipple.  
  
“Stang,” she gasped, and her hand lifted to tangle in his black curls. “Kyp.”  
  
He sucked hard at the turgid peak, drawing a whimper out of her. Between her legs, his hips pounded a steady rhythm, the length of him filling her to the hilt with each thrust. Jaina had never imagined she could feel like this, and each roll of his hips made her more breathless, brought her closer to the orgasm she desperately craved.  
  
“Unh. Kyp. Please.”  
  
He released her breast, switched to the other. His fingers slid between them, unerringly locating her clit to rub it in hard circles. Jaina moaned again, feeling her climax start, and forced his head up to kiss him. Her cry of release was swallowed by his mouth.  
  
Kyp broke the kiss, digging his fingers into her hair as he thrust faster. “You're so beautiful,” he told her.  
  
Then he suddenly pulled out, caught her hand, and brought it to his quivering cock, still slick with her fluids. Jaina wrapped her fingers around him, stroking hard from root to head.  
  
“Faster,” he gasped.  
  
She picked up the pace, loving the feel of him in her hand. All at once, he groaned, hips jerking, and spilled hot, sticky semen over her fingers, stomach, and breasts. Jaina kept stroking, but slower, fascinated with watching him come.  
  
Finally, Kyp pulled out of her grasp and hauled her back into the water, his big, rough hands rinsing his cum from her skin. Jaina bit her lip, relaxed from her orgasm but still turned on.  
  
He kissed her again, quickly, and she pressed against him, not wanting this to end. She grabbed his hand, guiding it to the place between her legs. Kyp raised a brow.  
  
“I'm still…” She hesitated.  
  
“Ah.” Grinning, he cupped her mound as he tipped her head back, mouth claiming hers more slowly this time. He rocked the heel of his hand against her and her hips moved in time to his touch, her tongue finding his as they kissed.  
  
He brought her swiftly, Jaina shuddering in his arms as she came. With clear reluctance, he pulled away.  
  
“As much as I'd love to stay like this, beautiful,” he sighed, “I have work to do.”  
  
“Yeah.” She trailed a hand down his arm. “Um. Thanks?”  
  
Kyp laughed. “You are _very_ welcome, Jaina. Take your time in here. I'll meet you in the command room.”  
  
He climbed out of the tub. Jaina watched him dress, feeling languid and and a touch embarrassed about what had just happened. She didn't regret it, but wow.  
  
Kyp paused at the door, shot her a grin, and winked. Then he was gone. Jaina sank into the water and sighed.  
  
She had a feeling that working with Kyp was going to be _very_ educational.


End file.
